The Cologne
by Quladi
Summary: What would happen if Kim got her hands on an new perfume?
1. Prelogue

_**I don't own Kim Possible or any of the main or any other character that's from the show. I may have ownership of some of character that's in this story but that's it…**_

_**Anyway I hope that those how will read this story will have some patience because I'm not an a good writer or write very fast so it may be far between updates...**_

_**This idea started with some random thought from the back of my head and grow,so I thought what the hell, and started writing it down…**_

_**So let's hope some will like it, and now on to the story…**_

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for saving my plane." said the pilot of the plane she was currently riding.<p>

"It was just fixing the landing gear in a thunderstorm while in air. So not the drama." was Kim's response as she checked the parachute one final time before making her way to the door. "Thank you for the ride, Mr. Lowstone" said Kim before jumping out of the plane.

Mr. Lowstone just stared over his shoulder after seeing her jump out before telling his co-pilot to go and close the door.

* * *

><p>As the air swished around her, she couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips as she saw the ground getting closer and closer. Kim had always loved the adrenalin that swept through her systems when she was doing her missions, and if she would have been really honest then that was one of the reason she still kept doing it, because she had become one hell of an adrenalin junkie.<p>

Kim pulled herself out of her thoughts when she realized that she needed to pull the cord to parachute before she hit the ground.

As she landed her hand went to her pockets and picked up the kimmunicator that beeped.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"It looks like Junior is still trying to get inside the vault, these guys have some serious defenses against thieves for being a company that research and produces perfume."

"Um, okay. So where is he so I can stop him?"

"Oh, right… Sorry Kim. Just take the stairs down from the roof entrance to your right. Then down three floor and then the fifth door to your right." Wade said before the screen went black again.

Kim made her way do the door and found it locked. _Well, Wade has been a little distracted lately after he started dating Monique. But must he chat with her when I may need his help on a mission. _ After searching her leg-purse, where she kept most of her smaller mission gear and some survival food now days, for the tools she needed right now.

_I'm not proud of this, and I can really hear what Shego would say if she saw this._ Kim kneeled down and started picking the look to the door without any difficulties.

Three stairs down Kim started to hear Junior yell at his henchmen. Following that sound she got to where he was faster and peeked into the room to see Junior standing at one side of the room, looking into an mirror and trying to fix his hair for some reason. There were also five henchmen trying to open a really big looking vault.

"I need to get this perfume so my Bon-Bon won't hate me." whined Junior to the henchmen.

"Then way do you not go out and buy it for her like ordinary boyfriends do, Junior?" asked Kim as she stepped into the room, taking out one of the henchmen in the process with a fist in his face rending him unconscious.

"Because I'm not an ordinary boyfriend, I'm an extremely handsome boyfriend." answered Junior without looking up from the mirror.

Kim and all the henchmen paused at that, blinked and looked at Junior then back at each other. Then one of the closest henchmen started to speak just as the other three henchmen attacked Kim again. "Sir, Kim Possible is here."

That got Junior to look up from the mirror and onto the fight before him. "Why are you not stopping her then and get back to open the vault for me?"

"Cause they aren't good enough to stop me, Junior." answered Kim as she finished off the last of the three henchmen before walking over to them. "So are you going to surrender and go peacefully to jail when the polis gets here or do I have to knock you out like the others?"

Instead of answering her question, Junior started to run for the door to try and escape, but didn't even have time to take more than five steps before something small hit him in the back and a gray-pinkish cloud surrendered him before he fell sleeping to the floor.

The last henchmen that had seen Kim take out a small marble from her leg-purse before throwing it at Junior, just stood still for a second or two before raising his arms over his head.

"I surrender, ma'am."

"Just call me Kim." said Kim before taking up her kimmunicator and called Wade. "Can you tell me how long before the polis gets here? Please and thank you, Wade."

The little image of her dark-skinned friend pushing some buttons on his keyboard, before looking at her and answering with an. "Two minutes, and the owner is on their way also and will arrive within six minutes. They would like to talk with you."

"As always, you rock, Wade."

"I do what I can." smiled Wade before the screen turned black again.

Kim looked up at the henchmen that still stood with his arms up, sighing then said. "Take your arms down, um… what is your name? Don't think I can keep calling you henchmen."

"It's Kent, ma'am." said the henchmen as he lowered his arms.

"Okay, Kent. I have been wondering some things. Is there any female henchmen… um… henchwomen?"

"Well, there are some but not that many because there aren't many villains that wants to hire them."

"Oh, that's so not fair. What happened to equal rights and all that." pouted Kim a little before continued "So how is it with the pay, I hope you guys have a good health care and insurance because it can't be that healthy to work for a mad scientist or go up against heroes?"

"That's so true. I remember this one time I was working for Dr. Drakken and he tried to clone Shego to have all of them to defeat you."

"That can't have ended well even I know Shego wouldn't like that."

"No, it didn't most of the lair was destroyed and the henchmen that was there at the time was put into Hench CO Hospital."

"What did Shego take out her ager at you?"

"No, it was actually quite funny. You see, she had been away on a vacation when she got back just to find Drakken stand over a naked version of herself stretched out on a lab table and more two of herself inside some large green glowing tubes." Kent laughed a little as he remembers the look on Shego's face before continued the story.

"That's when the first clone woke up and saw Drakken standing above her before noticing that she was naked. She punched him so hard she sent him flying into the wall near Shego where she still stood at the door. Then the clone noticed Shego and they both yelled 'Drakken! What have I said about cloning me?' and after that did he discover that he had actually manage to clone her plasma too because both Shego's flared up there plasma and started blasting and chasing after him as he was fleeing from them around the lair."

Kim started to laugh just from the thought of two angry Shego's chasing after a Drakken that was running for his life and blasting everything in their way. Then she laughed so hard she had to brace herself from falling over.

"Ooh, I would…" Kim got out before more laughter filled the room "…have loved…" even more laugher followed "…to see that."

Kent just stood there and didn't really know what he should do, when seven polis officers entered the room with their guns drawn and yelled freeze so he just raised his arms again.

* * *

><p>A limo pulled up before the company where the polis was in process of loading up the last of the henchmen, into the armored car to be taken over to polis station.<p>

As it stopped the front door opened and a big muscular man stepped out, then walks around the car and opened the back door. From that door came a long mature blond woman in a business suit followed by a smaller brunet with some large folders in her hands.

"Was there anything else, ma'm?" the man asked before closing the limo door behind them.

"No, wait here until we come back, David." said the blond before looking at the smaller woman that stood at her right "Come along, Emma. Let's find this Kim Possible that saved my company."

"Yes, Miss." said Emma and started walking after her boss.

As the blond entered an elevator to could take her to where the criminals had been arrested by Kim. When the doors opened again she walk breast to head into a redhead girl in purple shirt and black pants with a purple stripe running down them, she also had what looked like a large bag strapped to her right leg and brown leather gloves. _Well, what do we have here?_

The redheaded girl took a step or two back as she stuttered "S-S-Sorry, I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to do that." before lowering her head a little bit.

Then she heard Emma whisper "That must be Kim Possible."

When she looks closer at the redheaded girl before her then, she started to notice different things then what she had seen the first time. There was hard well formed muscle under that young skin and from what skin that showed seemed to have plenty of small scars on it. There was also an aura of danger around the girl, which seems to be pulling her in. _This girl is really sexy. She is like a female version of a bad-boy._

Then the girl raised her head again and looked her straight into her eyes. As she look into those forest green eyes she couldn't help but get lost in them as there seem to be a vast knowledge behind them, something she hadn't seen in a so young person before.

"Are you alright, ma'm? My name is Kim Possible, but you can call me Kim." said the girl before her and held out her hand.

"Yeah, I'm alright. So you are the one that saved my company 2.5 million for stopping these villains." taking the out held hand and shake it a little before releasing it "My name is Susan Arrows and this is woman is Emma, my secretary." Susan toke a step to her left showing the shorter woman standing behind her "We really should reward you for your deeds here."

"No, that's not necessary. Just remember that Wade will contact you with if we are in need of your help later on."

"Ah, so the rumors are true. 'A favor for a favor.' That's a rare system to work by these days. But I must insist on give you a reward anyway."

"No, you don't need to reward me anything."

"You can think of it as a gift from me, that way we still owe you a favor. "

"B-But… Um, you won't change your mind later on, Miss Arrows?" said Kim as she look at her trying to see if she could change this woman's statement "Then I don't seem to have any choice here." sighed Kim at last after an long staring contest with Susan.

A smile spread over Susan's lips when she saw she would get what wanted. "Come along here, Kim. So can you choice a bottle for yourself."

* * *

><p>Later when they stood looking at what looked like a military attack chopper of some sort, which they had seen Kim jump onto before it even landed and got inside cockpit. Then it had raised itself up into the air again and disappeared into the night from where it had come from.<p>

"Do you think it was wise of us to let her take that cologne, Miss?" came the voice of Emma from her right side.

"I'm not really sure about that, but I'm sure she can handle any situations that may happen because of it." taking her eyes of the place where the helicopter had vanished to look at the brunet "Let's get home, Emma."

"Yes, Miss." was Emma's response as they walk back to the limo.


	2. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Kim Possible or any of the main or any other character that's from the show. I may have ownership of some of character that's in this story but that's it…**_

* * *

><p>When the alarm started to ring out its annoying sound, a hand came out from under the cover of the bed, with such speed it looked like a blur. Slammed into the clock and sending it flying across the room.<p>

At the sound of the crash a red mess peeked up from the cover before it groaned. _I need coffee and I don't know how I lived without it until now._

In her sleepy not quite awake mood, Kim made her way out of her room and into the bathroom across the hall. There she started the shower so the water would be warm enough when she entered after brushing her teeth.

After showering and drying off, she walked back into her room to get dressed. Where she picked out a dark red shirt and a pair of tight dark blue-black jeans and put them onto her bed before looking over to her desk. There she saw her new perfume exactly where she had put it when she got back from her mission really late last night.

Walking over and picking up the rather large bottle. _I may as well use it. I did pick it out after all._ Kim sighed before adding a little of the cologne on her wrists and neck.

Going through her underwear drawer, she sighed again. _I really need some new underwear here, why did I leave all my favorites and good ones at my apartment before coming home._ Finding a matching pair of bras and panties then walked over to the bed again. Then started to dress in the clothing she picked out. _It's going to be really good seeing Monique, Ron and even Yori again._

Then Kim left her room when she was finished and started her way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Ann Possible stood by the stove and was making pancakes when she first smelled it. It was a musky scent with citrus and cinnamon in it that just seems to be able to make her heart rate rise.<p>

_I can't believe James got a new cologne and with a so unique fragrance. _Ann swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before saying. "Good morning, sweetheart. "

But the voice of her daughter answering with its own good morning started her so much that she spun around to see her little girl opening a cabinet and grabbing her favorite cup, then started to fill the black and green cup with coffee. Before making her way to over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Kimmie, is that a new perfume you have on?"

Kim looked up from her pancakes with syrup. "Yea, I got it yesterday as a gift from Susan for saving her company from Junior."

"But you usually don't take anything as a reward."

At that her bubble-butt looked embarrassed and stuttered out. "U-um… W-well… I-I tried to say n-no b-but s-she didn't want to take a no as a-an answer."

Because her daughter hadn't stuttered since her childhood, Ann was a little stunned by that and just nodded to Kim's statement. Still she couldn't get that scent out of her system and now her brain was beginning to clog from the arousal that had slowly worked its way into her at the same time. Turning around to try and focus on something other than her daughter. _This can't be happening._

"Your father will pick up your brothers this weekend from the science camp. So what do you have planned for today?"

"Okay, I'm going to the mall with Monique, and then maybe we will meet up with Ron and Yori."

Ann turned around one more time when she heard Kim stand up and walked towards her. She could just grip the kitchen counters edge before her little girl bended over and kissed her on the cheek. Then walked out of the room with a "Thanks for the breakfast, mom." leaving Ann standing there as what felt like an electric charge ran down her spine. A moan left her lips before Ann sank down to her knees as her hands seemed to have gotten a mind of their own by moving to cup her breast.

_Why is this happened to me, I'm getting aroused to my bubble-butt cologne, but ooh… it feels so good right now... I need to do something about it now._ As Ann's last coherent thought left her mind before soft moans and sighs started to fill the kitchen.

* * *

><p>James Possible is a family man, with a wife he loves and respect very much and a daughter that may be a little tomboyish as she has a tendency to run all over the world to save various people and their properties. He also had two sons that was so much like him when he was a little boy playing with his rockets.<p>

So this morning when he got downstairs to have breakfast and was ambushed by his wife, how was just in her underwear at the doorway begging him to make love to her, he know he was going to be late for work that day.

* * *

><p>Monique sat on a bench in the Middleton Mall and looked around to see if she could find her high school friend that was support to meet her there. As she looked around she couldn't help but think back to the last time she had talked with her friend that was going to college in another state.<p>

_I wonder how much more she has changed._ With that thought in her head, Monique saw Bonnie and Tara walking up to her.

"Hi, Monique, how are you waiting for?" asked Tara as she sat down.

Bonnie being a step behind Tara put her bag down before settling herself next to Tara on the bench.

"I'm waiting for Kim, she is back in town again. We were thinking about doing some shopping before getting something to eat."

Bonnie looked up with a frown and was about to say something but Tara stopped it by laying a hand on her legs that seemed to smoothen Bonnie's mood.

"I'm sure she's not holding a grudge because of what happened. But you where bound to see her sometime to find out so you can leave it behind you." said Tara in a soft tone of voice.

"Yeah, you're right Tara. It's just that I can't think about what could have happen or been if I didn't reacted the way I did." sighed Bonnie before looking out at the crowded mall and then pointed to one of the entrances of building before asking. "Isn't that Possible talking to the flower girl over there?"

Monique and Tara looked over to where Bonnie pointed and saw Kim talking to a girl with a basket of flower. Tara gasped at the sight before them and Monique couldn't believe her eyes. Because it looked as Kim was going to pick up more than a flower from the girl.

That's when Kim must have felt someone watching her because she looked over her shoulder and looked right at them. Then she waved her hand before paying the flower girl and walked over to them.

* * *

><p>"SHEEEGOOO!" yelled Dr. Drakken. "Where are you? I need you now."<p>

"What could you possible need me for except steel things and fight Pumpkin, Drewie?" came a female voice from behind him.

As he jumped from being startled by how close the voice was before turning around and looked at the black and green clothed woman how just stood there with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, well, nothing." said a now nervous Drew. "But I do need you to pick up something that I have decided to outsource."

"So you want me to steal something you can't figure out what it does or make it yourself." was the sarcastic answer that came from his sidekick. "What is it you want me to get for you then?"

"I want you to get me something from the Upperton Lab."

"Something? That's it?" a somewhat stunned Shego asked. "So I can get you anything, it just have to come from that lab?"

"No, it's just that I don't know how it looks like or what they are calling It." said Dr. Drakken started to worry now at the evil smirk that had started to form on Shego's full lips.

"Yeah, yeah, I will get you, whatever that thing is." huffed Shego before storming out of the room muttering something out ruining her plans.

* * *

><p>As the shadow sneaked into the large laboratory without tripping any alarm, then sneaking around the room looking at thing to try and figure out what the thing it had to steal looked like. Then it spotted a work desk, with a lot of paper spread out all over it.<p>

Walking over to it, the shadow began to read some of the paper. Then ten minutes later the shadow strolled over to small safe at one end of the room, and proceeded to open it and picked up a pair of cylinders. Before leaving the laboratory without anyone knowing what or how has been there.

* * *

><p>All the girls had skirted around the subject they really wanted to know all about after first seeing Kim in that scene, before all the shopping had taken place. Now when they had finally settled down to eat Bonnie couldn't take the waiting any longer and had to ask.<p>

"Did you really tried to pick up that flower girl?" asked Bonnie out of nowhere just after they had gotten there food.

Bonnie looked at the two eating girls that sat on the other side of the table at the restaurant, Monique looked close to chocking on the food in her mouth but Kim just looked at her and just seem to search for something before setting down cutlery.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask that question." a now smiling sly Kim looked over to her friends and former schoolmates. "And the answer is no, but she was cute enough make me flirt a little with her."

"You are a lesbian now?" asked a slightly shocked Tara.

Kim was quiet for a moment before answering with a no, and then went back to eating. Leaving the other girls around the table even more confused than before. This time it was Monique that was able to ask the new question they all thought about now.

"What do you mean then?"

"Well, I'm bisexual actually, but I find girls much more fun than guys." said the redheaded girl without looking up at them, and they just knew about the smirk that grazed her face just from the tone of her voice. "With guys you can only do one thing, but with girls you can do six."

"What are does?" said the curious voice of Tara. "And how did you discover that you where bi?"

Kim actually laughs then but before she could say anything Bonnie cut her off with a "Are you going to tell us anytime today?" that got a sigh from both Monique and Tara.

"It's quite funny actually, now that I think back." began Kim with a nostalgic smile. "You would have laughed your asses of if you had been there that week." shaking her head now before continue. "Well, it all started at a party my roommate dragged me to, it was really big one with a whole dorm throwing the party."

"And what happened? Don't tell me you got drunk and woke next to a girl?" said Bonnie sarcastic.

"It was something like that, but I woke up next to two girls." came the reply from the now sly smiling Kim. "They are twins by the way. Anyway I did panic and just ran from their dorm room." That got a giggle from all the girls around the table. "When I actually got home my roommate asked why I was naked and sweaty. So there in my panic I had really run the whole way from Vierra and Auraya's room across the campus to my own dorm room naked, though I did get plenty of offers for dates or of more sexually nature because of that, even now nearly two years later."

"You are not lying to us here are you?" asked a pale colored Monique, because she couldn't have lived with that embarrassing situation Kim had been in.

"Wait, you said there name. You are still seeing them!" stated Bonnie.

"Well, yes. But not in the way you are thinking. They are my friends' now." defended Kim. "Anyway where was I, oh yeah, so there I was nervous and just a little bit jumpy about the whole thing for about a week before I figured why should I care about what other things if I want to sleep with a girl, but I was still attracted to guys too so after much thought I came to the conclusion that I'm bisexual."

And with that there was a silent before the girls changed the subject and started about how it was and what more had happen in Kim's collage life.

* * *

><p>Drakken and three other henchmen jumped with the large doors to the main-lab in his newest lair slammed into the wall with an excessive force from being opened so violent by the black and green clad thief that walked into the room.<p>

"Here are the damned things you wanted, Dr. D." said Shego as she dropped two cylinders onto the desk before her, then turning to leave before he could ruin any more plans for her.

But just as she was about to go through the doorway and disappear from the lair, came Drakken's whiny voice. "What about Friday karaoke night? You are coming right? You missed the last meeting of our evil family so you must be there we did miss you there."

As a cold shiver went down Shego's spine, she turned around know she was going to regret this one way or another. "Sure, I will be there I just need to go and take a shower and change my cloths."

Before anyone could say anymore Shego was out through the door and gone.

"Does she have any other clothes than that cat suit?" asked one of the henchmen, which got a shrug from the other men in the room.


End file.
